Meeting The Red She-Hulk
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dyrin doesn't think the Red Hulks can be nice, but Betty helps him see otherwise. Written by guestsurprise per request of Nicochan11. I only posted it for them. :)


**Nicochan11 asked guestsurprise, who owns Dyrin, for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **She-Hulk, Red She-Hulk, and Hulk belong to Marvel.**

* * *

 **Meeting The Red She-Hulk**

Dyrin was sitting down and enjoying some coffee when he heard the doorbell ring. Currently, Jennifer was at work and he was didn't have to be at his high school because it was a holiday.

"Wonder who that is?" He said curiously, not expecting company while watching the news. He heaved himself up and went to see who it was. Once he was at the door, he opened it and saw a beautiful blonde standing there with beautiful blue eyes and a red dress and red matching shoes.

"Hey there, Dyrin." Betty smiled.

"Hi, Betty. Come on in."

"How have you been?"

"Good. I actually just heard on the news about those terrible Red Hulks."

"Terrible Red Hulks?"

"Yep. There is no way they can be as good as the green ones."

"Oh, really?" Betty said, arching a curious brow and placing her hands on her hips. "Well, they may not be as bad as you think."

"Ha! If I had one right here, I would give them a piece of my mind." Dyrin scoffed, now turning around and heading towards the kitchen. Betty giggled a little bit and walked up behind him and poked him.

"Hey!" He chuckled.

"Now take those words back. Red Hulks aren't that bad."

"No way!"

"I will make you take those words back, Dyrin." Betty grinned mischievously, now standing back and making him look at her curiously, while holding his hot cocoa. His eyes then widened in horror as Betty started to change in front of him! She thought about how horrible people were to Dyrin before Jennifer took him in to make her angry enough to start changing!

Her beautiful red dress and red shoes began to tear to shreds and fall off fast like leaves on a tree! Her shoes were soon crushed into oblivion by her large red feet that were forming! Her beautiful blonde hair turned dark brown and then black with a few red streaks shooting through it! Her pale white skin became tan, then a darker tan, then orange, then a pure blood red color! Her beautiful blue eyes shot wide open and looked bloodshot and became a light yellow and then a deep dark yellow that glowed in the dark! She began to shoot higher and higher until she hit her head on the ceiling to where she had to kneel! She was now approximately 8 or 9 feet tall!

"Yeah, baby!" She cried out happily, now seeing her muscles become bigger than bowling balls and she stretched and began flexing. She gently removed the last bit of her shredded clothes from her and that revealed her black leather tank-top like top and black leather pants that complimented her figure. Happy that the transformation was complete, she turned to Dyrin and saw him stand in front of her in pure shock!

"See." She grinned. But what she didn't expect was for Dyrin to let out a startled yelp and race to the door. She blocked it, but then he ran up some nearby stairs. She was too big to follow in the small space, but she knew he had no way out if she blocked the way down the steps.

"Hey! Wait a second!" She said, now trying to grab him and pull him back down. "It's me!"

"No, it's not! This is some sort of trick!"

"Dyrin, calm down. It's really me. I became the Red She-Hulk a few months ago. We are at peace with the green Hulks now." Red She-Hulk cooed gently.

"W-What?"

"Yes, now come back down here." She said, now gently laying on her stomach and beckoning him with her index finger.

"No way."

"Alright, if you won't come down, then I will come back up." She said, now giving him a determined and playful look. He watched in shock as Betty's black hair with red streaks slowly became dark brown, then brown, and then blonde once more! She began to shrink back down to the normal size of a human woman and her muscles began to fade. Her red skin became less and less red until it was a burnt orange, then tan, then pale once more. She gasped as she knelt back down to her knees and her eyes went from dark yellow, to yellow, to light blue, to their regular dark blue color. Before he knew it, she was slowly walking up the stairs, still wearing her leather top and leather form-fitting pants.

"Now I can catch you," she laughed, now running up and quickly wrapping her arms around him in a safe hug. She felt his breathing slow down and ran her hands through his hair.

"Shhhh…easy there."

"I just can't believe that you're the Red She-Hulk! But you're not a monster."

"No, I'm not."

"I'm sorry, Betty. I said all those things about the Red Hulks and you're one of them." Dyrin said sadly.

"I will forgive you once I….tickle you to pieces!" She laughed, now grabbing him and tickling his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP BEHEHEHEHEHETTY!"

"Don't worry! I'll stop when I've had my revenge." She said playfully. In reality, she was not offended. She only wanted him to have some fun with her and to not be afraid.

"AHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHA CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHT IT OUT!" He laughed, now trying to run away. But she ran after him and dove at him and the two tumbled again and landed on the sofa. After a few minutes, she stopped and let him up.

"Now I've gotta go, Dyrin; they said there was more trouble in town, so I gotta go help Jennifer."

"Will you guys be okay? Those people are creepy." Dyrin said gently.

"Nothing to be afraid of. We can handle them!" Betty smiled. She then thought about how those people like Titania and the Abomination made her angry and it didn't take long for her to change once more! She hurried back outside and the transformation began to start.

"Let's roll, baby!" She laughed, now flexing and seeing her skin tone begin to change once more. Her height began to increase quickly and soon she was back to her 8 to 9 feet height! Her pale skin once more became tan and became a darker orange until she once more had a blood red body! She laughed happily as her large muscles appeared everywhere from her neck to her thighs and calves! She felt her muscles flex as she stretched in her very attractive uniform once more! Her dark blonde hair became brown, then a dark brown, and then black with red streaks! Her eyes then went once more from bloodshot to light yellow to dark yellow! She was ready!

"Alright, see ya later, hon. Behave." She teased, now kneeling and kissing the teen on his head.

"I'll try." He laughed, now giving her a fist pound and watching her head out to her car to head into town. There was nothing better than meeting the Red She-Hulk and having her in his family too!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it, Nicochan11! This was for you!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
